A Date Please?
by Tenshi no Haru-Kaze
Summary: HoroxRen OneShot. Horo wants to go on a date with Ren, but Ren just won't give in. 'Why won't you go on a date with me' 'Like you have anything to do but stare at the wall'


Hey! It's me! Your ever so loved authoress! Okay…maybe you guys all hate me now since I haven't updated for like a year...but moving on….

My new fic! This is a Horo/Ren one-shot that I made when I was extremely bored…and I know people are out there going "If you're bored, then why the hell won't you update!"

Well…The thing is that my computer has gotten a virus (and for those who know me, it seems like my computer always seems to have a virus, or something's always wrong) But anyways, most problems are fixed since my dad just bought two new computers! Woop!

Well…On with the fic!

Oh, and OOC warning, just in case

-------

YOU MAY DREAM_oikakete sunao na kono kimochi _

_tsutaerareta nara_ DREAMS COME TRUE

YOU MAY DREAM _masshiro na koi wa tsubasa ni naru_

_tenshi no yubikiri kanau you ni_

-Tenshi no Yukibiri, Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou (His and Her Circumstances)

-------

"Ren you meanie! Why not?" Horo whined looking at the Chinese.

"No way! Not a chance in your life!" Ren glared at the Ainu.

"Please? Just this once?" Now the blue-haired Ainu was tugging on the other's arm.

"I said no. I have better things to do with my time." He brushed Horo off his arm and started to walk away.

"Yeah right. Like glare at the walls or something." The ice shaman muttered under his breathe.

"Hey! Why don't you go alone then?" Ren shot back.

"It's a date Mr. I'm-The-King-Of-The-World! A date!"

"Stupid Ainu, maybe I don't want to go on a date."

"Why not?"

"Baka! We haven't before so why start now?"

"That's why we should! Because the two of us have never been on a romantic date before!"

"Romantic…?"

"Of course what else?"

"I thought it wouldn't be a "romantic" date, just a normal date."

"Does that mean that you were actually thinking about going?"

"No! I just thought-"

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever."

"Pff. I'm still not going on a romantic date with you"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Come on Renny!"

"No way! And don't call me that!"

"Ren!"

"I said no already!"

"But you promised! Please Ren?"

"When did I promise something like that?"

"Last week."

"Huh?"

"Remember? It was Manta's birthday party and Hao brought in some beer."

"What does that mean?"

"Well…You got drunk."

"And…?"

"And so you started confessing your love to me and saying that you would do anything for me, and then you promised to take me to a really expensive restaurant."

"…"

"You don't remember?"

"Of course not! If I was drunk then how come you remember?"

"Of course, I don't drink!"

"What!"

"I stayed away from the alcohol; I knew exactly what you were saying though!"

"ARGH! It can't be!"

"I think I was about the only one sober there too! You were funny to watch. Did you known that your personality totally changes when you're drunk?"

"That doesn't count because I don't remember it!"

"But Ren! That's not fair!"

"Yes it is. It's perfectly fair."

"Then, how about for my birthday?"

"Huh?"

"Can you take me for a date for my birthday?"

"Why would I?"

"As my birthday present!"

"Err…No."

"But you didn't get me a present last year!"

"We weren't together then."

"Exactly! That's why you should make up for it!"

"Feh."

"Please Ren?"

"…"

"Please?"

"Alright damnit! Just stop giving me that look!"

"What look?"

"When you do that thing with your eyes!"

"Oh! My famous puppy eyes!"

"Kuso! That's not fair!"

"But that's the only way I can get you to do something!"

"But if you do that, you get everything you want!"

"So?"

"So, it's not fair!"

"Whatever! But now I heard you say it! You have to take me out on a date!"

"Psh. Fine."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Tch. Baka."

"But I'm yours right?"

"Yes mine. But still a Baka."

--------

Stand up and walk forward,  
for you are lucky that you have two perfectly fine feet.  
_-Edward Elric  
Full Metal Alchemist_

---------

So how was it? Please review people!

I don't know how these weird ideas pop into my head, they just do, and at the most random times of the day too. I'm just sitting in class and doing work, when I suddenly get this idea, and I can't wait to get home so I can write it down.

There are times when I'll write fanfics at school, but most of the time, I don't.

And this turned out just weird…I mean Ren didn't even say Kii-sama once! Ahh! The world is coming to and end!

Anyways, just review me and tell me how you like it, please refrain from flaming.


End file.
